Lion King: Pride Rock Generations Volume 1
by SunriseDestined
Summary: My friend and I went through a Lion King phase, so I decided to write a fanfic about it. This is about Kovu and Kiara's cubs. OH! And, Zeera comes back. :disaster music:


**Lion King:Pride Rock Generations**

**volume:1**

**A Fan Fiction story by EveningGlory**

**I don't own any characters except for Flame, Nelah, StormCloud, Daisy, and Silver.**

Prologue

Simba and Nala stood aside with pride as their daughter Kiara and son-in-law Kovu walked forward out of the entrance of the cave, holding their two newest cubs, both girls, and the youngest of what was now 5. The cubs were born 4 months apart, but the oldest lioness, Simma, (named after her grandfather) told her mother to wait in case they decided to have another cub. Kiara knew that her oldest daughter was joking, but they were all surprised when they found out that there actually was going to be one more cub. They named the older one Flame, and at her and her sister's ceremony, Rafiki gave her a special mark. The mark was that of the northern star, Polaris: She would always be there to take care of her little sister. The youngest cub got the mark of Orion, she would stay in line, and would do what she is told, when she is told to.

They called her Nelah (named after Nala). There was going to be a double royal cub celebration. For Flame, the older one, and for Nelah. Rafiki, now very old, and very very wise, held up Flame. The animals rejoiced at seeing their newest royal.

Chapter 1

Nelah didn't not stay true to her mark. She and Flame got into most of the trouble, and picked on everything that was 5 times their size, like Simba. As the year went by, Flame and Nelah grew, into two lovely young lioness. They were still cubs, but not little cubs. Today, Kiara was going to teach Nelah and Flame how to hunt small game. Kiara gave her youngest cubs the evil glare as she said small, because she knew that they would try to get an antelope down on their first hunt. They never went for the small things. They had to go for the big, more than average things. Kiara was startled out of her thoughts when she heard a herd of antelope running by, and saw a young strangler. Her mouth watered, but she was here to teach the young ones. She was about to instruct the cubs on how to catch a fox, when she saw them going after the antelope. "FLAME! NELAH! GET BACK HERE!" She roared. But the thundering of the antelope were louder. Before she could blink, everything happened. Flame charged at the throat, while Nelah tried to paralyze the animal by piercing into the neck. But some thing went wrong. Nelah leapt, but the animal turned, and hit her in the stomach with his strong antler. Flame stayed true to her mark, and protected her sister. Kiara watched the scene helplessly, hoping that her older cub would fend for her sister. Her hopes were not in vain. Flame turned her back to her sister in a protective stance, and leapt at the angry antelope. The creature was down before anyone knew it. The next thing Flame knew, Kiara charged and carried Nelah to pride rock. "Mom! What happened?!" Cried Simma. "The antelope got her!" Shouted Flame angrily. "Go get your father, quickly!" Roared Kiara. Kovu came running into the cave, Simba, Nala, and Rafiki behind him. "What happened?" Asked Kovu. "The antelope hit her." Cried Kiara. Kovu looked in anger at Kiara. "ANTELOPE?! WHY DID YOU LET THEM GET TO AN ANTELOPE? IT'S THEIR FIRST HUNT KIARA!" Rafiki swatted Kovu on the head with his staff. "Fighting will not get us anywhere! Flame, you may stay. You two may stay as well. EVERYBODY ELSE, GET OUT!" It seemed like hours until Nelah even rolled over in her sleep. Flame let out a sigh of relief when her sister moved. Kiara and Kovu sat in silence, watching, and hoping for their youngest daughter. If she died, everyone, especially Flame, would be torn apart if she died. But that was not the case. Nelah would survive, but she would have an awesome looking scar on her stomach. Simma took over the hunts from then on. And from time to time, so would Mufasa (named after Simba's father), and Kaesh, their older brothers. But when they took over, they only brought a fox, or a rabbit to their den. But when Simma took them hunting, they brought home a deer, or a small antelope. Kiara and Kovu were a bit worried about sending Flame and Nelah hunting. But thanks to Rafiki, Simba, and Nala, they continued to hunt. "Remember how you and Kovu were grown up. And how your father almost made you not hunt, ever. But you always found a way. Didn't you?" Nala said as she nodded to the hole in the wall where Kiara first met Kovu, well, met him again in the forest fire. Kiara remembered that day well. Simba had just said that she may never go hunting again after an incident where she met Zeera, but she managed to break out, and go hunting. But Zeera had created a forest fire, in which Kovu returned and helped her escape. soon, everyone was startled out of their thoughts, when they heard Nelah's voice. It was weak, but they all heard it, because the den that the royals were in, was very echoey. "Mom, Flame? Is anyone there?" "NELAH!" Everyone shouted. Nelah looked up and winced because of the impact of their voices. Then she smiled. "Did you get the antelope?" Flame tossed the antelope's leg at her sister. "Of course. No one hurts my little sister and gets away with it." Ever since that incident, Flame never left her little sister's side. She would sit, and wait for her if she fell behind, and ignored the insistence of her older sister and brothers that they will wait for her. Flame would say : "Uncle Rafiki said that I should always watch over Nelah. And that's what I'm gonna do!" Detani, (Simma, Mufassa, Kaesh, Flame, and Nelah's aunt) on many occasions had to carry the both of them on her back, if her family was going to visit another pride some where in the jungle. She and her mother-in-law, Nala would talk of their first meeting, when they were in the battle Outsiders against the Pridelanders. And they would laugh at the part that they are actually family now, and how they were 'OutsidePridelanders'. One of the differences between Flame and Nelah, was that Flame was a lighter fur tone, like of Kiara, while Nelah was that of Kovu, a few shades darker than Kiara. And about Kovu's mother, Zeera, they all thought that she was dead. They don't know how wrong they were.

Chapter 2

Nelah and Flame continued to grow in beauty and strength. They were both excellent hunters, and also proved themselves to be able fighters. But they both knew that they didn't stand a chance in the Battle that their parents and grandparents fought in. They also got the biggest game. To everyones surprise, they were only 5 years old, but they were up to their parents shoulders. That was faster than the other lions grew. Everyone also realized that the two cubs were the only 2 of 5 cubs, who had characteristics of Zeera. Flame had her eyes, Nelah had her facial structure, and they both said some words in her same accent. Kiara thought nothing of it, but Simma, Mufassa, Kaesh, Simba , Nala, Rafiki, Detani, and Kovu thought of it as unnerving. How was it that they were the only two? And what was this new nagging feeling that something isn't right? Kovu put those thoughts aside, and waited for his daughters to come out of the den, so that the entire pride could see them. Simma, Mufassa, and Kaesh loved all of the attention, and took their time walking out. Flame and Nelah on the other hand, hated their walking moment, and would rather be wrestling their brothers (and winning), or out on the hunt. But their father would just say that they are still princesses, and that they are always going to be. And until they move out of the den, then they will obey his rules, and they had to take the walk, so yea. They had to do this thing against their will. But they made sure that the pride didn't know it, or else they would get like, 50 more lectures from just their parents. "They act like they never got into any trouble! I wish that we could get some dirt on them!" Growled Nelah one day. "I know. But we can't. They always use that line 'do as I say, not as I do' line. Wait! Grandma and Grandpa might get us some news. They tell us stories all the time!" Said Flame. So off they went to Simba and Nala's den. Simba was just waking up, when he saw his two granddaughters standing outside. "Can I do something for you two?" He asked as he stretched and yawned. "We need some information on Mom and Dad. They are always telling us to be careful, but we know that they were never careful. Because of all the stories that you and Grandma tell us." Said Flame. Nelah just nodded. Simba lead the girls inside, and sat down. "Look cubs. Your parents do that for a reason. They do it to protect you. That's the same reason why we tried to protect your mother." "But as you can see, it didn't really work. So they are trying that trick on you." Said Nala as she stretched, and took her place next to Simba. "And why does everyone say that we look like Zeema?" Asked Nelah. "Yeah. Who is that?" Asked Flame. Simba sat a bit straighter at the name. Nala just sighed. "If Kiara and Kovu aren't going to tell them, I think it's time we did. Zeera, is your grandmother - your father's mother." "But didn't you two hate being in the same land together?" Asked Flame. Simba laughed. "Yea, well- we kind of banished them, to the outlands. And she had a few issues. Ever since Scar, her mate, and Kovu's father, died, she kind of went loopy." "But why do people say we look like her? Doesn't Simma, Mufassa, and Kaesh look like her too"? Asked Nelah. "Well, that's what we can't find out." Said Nala. All of a sudden, they heard two familiar voices. "Or maybe it's because they're girls!" The 4 lions (well, 2 of them were cubs) whirled around and were surprised to see Timon and Pumba standing behind them. "Oh, just because we're girls,we have to look like dead old people?" Said Flame. "No offense to present company". Added Nelah. "None taken. Anyway, we all thought that she was dead. But latly, we have had our doubts. I mean you know how your father has been focusing on other things lately." Said Simba. "Yeah, like when I got kicked in the back of an antelope!" Said Nelah glancing at the deep reddish scar on her back. "Or the time when we were 2 and I swallowed a bug to see what it would taste like?" Said Flame grimacing as she remembered the taste of the dung beetle. "Yeah. He's been like that for a long time, hasn't he Flame?" Asked Nelah. Flame thought about this, and didn't hear her sister ask a question. "Oh, no, not you too!" Exclaimed Nelah in a sarcastic manner. "Huh? Sorry, sis. I'm just wondering how Zeera survived. I mean, Rafiki said that mom tried to help her, but she fell into the river, and got pulled under a log, and didn't see her come back up again. I mean, there's no way she could have survived. Could she?" Pondered Flame. "Not unless someone helped her. Hey, was Aunt Detani there when the battle was over, and Zeera went under?" Asked Nelah. Nala and Simba suddenly looked at eachother in alarm. "N-no, I don't think she was." Said Simba nervously. Timon took part in the conversation this time. "Aaaah! Forget her! We got her good, didn't we Pumbaa?" He asked while good naturedly slapped his friend. Pumbaa just giggled and shook his head. He thought it better that he didn't talk about the battle just then. But he smiled again as he remembered, and while the others talked about Zeera. _He and Timon had just agreed to distract the outsiders, when they found out their scheme, and got them cornered. Pumbaa had gotten freaked out, and turned away, when Timon reached up for his tail, and said " This thing is loaded, do you wanna have it?!" And with that, they screamed and ran. _"Pumbaa, what do you think?" Teased Timon, who knew that his old friend wasn't listening. Pumbaa pretended to charge at him, when Nala and Simba joined in the fun, and pretended to bite Pumbaa, until Kiara came up to her parents den and purred with relief when she saw her two daughters talking safely with her parents. "You two, I don't know whether to yell or be thankful that you are okay! How many times did I tell you that you should never go out of the den, unless you have dad, or my permission?!" "Umm, you never told us that mom. And since when could we not go out of the den? We're princesses, aren't we?" Challenged Flame. "Yes, well, new den rule. And I don't want to hear another word about it, got it?" Demanded Kiara. "Nelah and Flame both rolled their eyes at the same time. Simba and Nala tried to talk to their daughter. "Kiara, be reasonable. They know about Zeera. And there's no point in protecting them. They're the same way you were. They wouldn't listen, even if you confined them to their den. Those two are strong. They would join together and do what you did. They would just bring down the entire wall." Reasoned Simba. "WHAT? YOU TOLD THEM ABOUT ZEERA?! WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE?!" Roared Kiara. "Mom! Stop shouting! I asked him about Zeera! It's not his fault!"Exclaimed Nelah. Flame couldn't help but roll her eyes. Her littlel sister never liked to hear lions fight. But when it came to it, like one of those small skirmishes with smaller prides trying to claim priderock, she proved herself an able fighter. Flame gave up and shook her head. She would never understand younger siblings. Her attention turned back to her mother and grandparents arguing. She pulled her sister aside and whispered: "And they tell us not to ask like cubs? When we really are cubs, and they are the grown lions!" Nelah looked at older sister and rolled her eyes good naturedly. Just then, they heard paw steps. They hoped that it was Kovu, but they were too light. Their father's paw steps were heavy sounding. A young lioness stepped out instead. It was their cousin Storm-cloud. She was 8 years older than Flame and Nelah, and was a grown-up. She looked at Simba, Nala, and Kiara stood quietly arguing, and said: "Zeera?" "You know about her?!" Chorused Flame and Nelah. "Well yeah. Mom (Detani) told me the story. She saved her."

Chapter 3

"I thought you knew!" Said Stormcloud as she shrank away from the surprised looks of her younger cousins, Simba, Nala, and her aunt. "Storm, you never told us that." Said Simba. "When did she save her?!" Demanded Kiara. Stormcloud shrank back again. "I don't remember everything. I was Flame's age when she told me!" She exclaimed. " Storm, if she comes back, and if she is the way she was. You're mother will be held responsible. You know that." A gruff voice was heard over the noise. This time, no one even heard the paw steps of Kovu. He looked at Kiara and cleared his throat, a way of telling all of them to leave. But he stepped gently on Stormcloud's tail as she tried to leave as well. "Storm, when did Detani tell you all this? And did she tell you how she saved Zeera?"Asked Kovu, giving her that cold stare that everyone hated. Stormcloud avoided her uncle's gaze. "She- um, she said that when she saw Zeera in the water, she pulled a vie from a near by tree, and pulled her in. She said that as much as she deserved it, she couldn't let Zeera die, because she was her mother. And that's all she told me." "Alright. Go on. I need to talk to dad and mom for a bit." Said Kovu. Simba and Nala looked at eachother and smiled. Ever since Kovu stopped Simba and Zeera from basically destoying eachother's prides, Simba had told him that he could call him dad, because '...after all, after today, you'll be my son-in-law!' Nala just automatically became his mother in law, thus Kovu calling her 'mom'. "Dad, i had no idea." Said Kovu suddenly plopping down on a nearby boulder. "Hey, calm down son. Everything's going to be alright." Said Simba. Nala stepped up to her son in law. " Kovu, Simba's right. It's just the stress you have over being king. Simba here was the same way. Worrying about every little thing." "But mom, dad, look. Thanks for everything, but it's not that I'm worried about. What if Zeera comes back? What then?" Asked Kovu. Timon thought for a while, and but gave Kovu a friendly slap on the back. "Hey, cat, remember the time we first met when you were about Storm's age?" Kovu rubbed his shoulder remembering the time when Timon threw a stone at him. "Yeah. I was exiled, and you threw a stone at me. And then you gave me that creepie look when I came back to warn dad about the battle. Why?" Timon looked at him. " Do you think that we switched places, and you're acting a bit like me with Zeera?" "Wow Timon! When did you become so insightful?" Teased Pumbaa. Timon looked at his friend and rolled his eyes. Kovu then got up, stretched, and yawned. " Well, sun's half way down, I think it's time to go, or else Simma's going to have a fit." Nala looked at her son in law. "Oh, I think that you should go then. If she's anything like Simba, you'll e in trouble if you're late. We'll talk again in the morning." "Ooooo! Not a good time. I promised Flame and Nelah that I'd show them the rest of the Pridelands in the morning. You know, the royals tradition. And between those two, Flame's strength, and Nelah's values, I'll be in so much trouble if I go back on my word. How about afternoon? I'll tell the family that I'll be coming here." Said Kovu. Simba laughed. "That's alright. And remember, I'm the one that started that tradition." As he good naturdly cuffed Kovu on the head, he added: " And remember, I'm a royal too you know." Kovu rolled his eyes and headed back to Priderock. It wasn't a long walk. He only had to go to the top. Simba and Nala lived in the other royal den, that was on the slant of the rock. He thought that he could just sneak in, but Simma was already standing with the hair on her back standing straight up. _Oh man. I hope she didn't keep track of when I left!_ "Dad! You love scaring lions, don't you?! You left in the afternoon, and it has been exactly six hours until you have left! Where were you dad?" "Simma, what is wrong? You have been like this ever since Nelah had her run in with that antelope!" Said Kovu. "Exactly dad! What if that happened to you? What if you went on a hunt, and something went wrong? And what if Rafiki couldn't take care of you?" Exclaimed Simma. Kovu leaned to one side, and put a strong paw on his oldest daughter's shoulder. "You can't live in fear like this Simma. And if he can't take care of me, you will!" He said with a smile, exposing his still razor sharp teeth. "I guess you're right. Sorry dad. I'll be more reasonable from now on." "And what animal do you know that ever got past these?" Asked Kovu as he smiled again. This time Simma put her paw on her father's shoulder, and pulled him in. "I love you dad." She said. Just then Kiara came up, and snuggled her mate. "Come on. Mufasa and Kaesh are waiting. We got one antelope, and three quail." "What about Flame and Nelah?" Asked Kovu. "They went to their den. They were so tired. You know how hard it is for them to get past those high steps. The poor things were exhausted." Said Kiara. "No we're not! Said Flame. "We were waiting for you dad! What took you so long?" Asked Nelah. " Nothing. I just had to talk to Grandma and Grandpa. That's all." Said Kovu giving them the look that said: _Leave it alone._ The two cubs rolled their eyes and continued to chase the butterflies that sometimes came up to their rocks. They wanted to go out hunting, but Stormcloud was hunting as well, and she wouldn't let them get anything, other than a quail. And they wanted antelope, or a buffalo, anything. Storm was usually cool, unless it came to safety. Then she was over-protective. No, they would wait until either Mufasa or Kaesh came home. They let them get whatever they wanted, but they watched at a safe distance. But Kaesh was a bit careful as well. He never forgot that incident with the antelope, when Nelah was injured. After what seemed hours, Mufasa came home, followed by Kaesh. You could tell that they were tired, and then they saw their cub sisters. "Oh, hey, can you cubs go with Storm this time? I'm bushed." Said Kaesh, a michievious twinkle in his eyes. "Oh- um, that's okay!" Said Nelah, her teeth bared into a forced grin. "Yeah. We'll wait for you two to rest a bit. If not, we'll go tomorrow!" Added Flame, a forced grin on her face as well. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, Daisy then came up, and whacked them on their heads with her father's stick. "Oww! What was that for?!" Growled Flame. "Yeah! That hurt!" Added Nelah. "Hey, it's not my fault that I have posable thumbs, and that I can walk on two legs!" Teased Daisy. Nelah put her paw over her heart and gave one of her fake 'hurt' looks. "Oh! I'm wounded! Why do you always have to bring that up?" "Well, it's true, and the truth can hurt." Said Daisy doing a perfect imitation of Rafiki. The three friends had a good laugh at that. Mufasa got up from his rock, and stretched. "Hey Flower. Are you tow ready yet?" He said looking at his sisters. "Oh! You guys are going on a hunt? I think I'll see you guys later. The way you guys eat your food, NASTY!" She teased as she shuddered. Flame rolled her eyes and laughed. Nelah just said: "Oh well, I was going to get those spices for your dad to make his famous tuna seaweed. But as you can see, I don't have posable thumbs. So I guess that you'll have to cook again Daisy." Daisy considered this. She didn't like cooking that much. She liked it, but not to do it every single night. She would rather be outside talking with her friends, swimming, and go on trips with the pride. "Well, if dad will make the tuna seaweed, I guess that I could come along. But guys, promise me something. Don't clean your meat until I go home. Okay?" "Awwww. Well, you're making a sacrifice coming with us. I guess we could make one for you. Okay. I promise. I won't clean my meat until you go home." Said Nelah. As they walked from the Pridelands, they were unaware of some one watching. Some one who was thirsty for revenge.

**Chapter 4**

"No, no, no! Not the red one, the blue one!" Said Flower while whacking Flame with her stick again. "OWWW! Daisy! My gosh!" She growled. Nelah had started giggling quietly, when Flame glared at her. She saw that look, and quickly shut her mouth. "You took the wrong one! I specifically said to take the blue, and you picked the red one! Now we can't waste this, so we have to use it! Now pay attention, and take the blue weed." Said Daisy. They all stared at eachother and started laughing hysterically. Mufasa came up behind them, and teased: "Well, we know who's incharge here!" Flame and Nelah playfully growled, while Daisy rolled her eyes. Flame called her friend and sister into a huddle, while Mufasa looked on in an uneasy manner. "Uh oh. I don't like the looks of that". "What can we innocent cubs, and Flower, be planning against a fully grown lion like you big brother?" Asked Nelah. Mufasa laughed and ruffled his baby sister's fur. "Well, if you say it, how can I doubt?" Nelah turned toward her sister and Flower and gave her evil grin. A few more miles down the road, Flame lead the attack, with Nelah and Flower beside her. Flame playfully bit into Mufasa's muzzle, while Nelah caught him off balance, and Flower tickled his side mercilessly. "Who's incharge?" Asked Daisy while tickling Mufasa. "You are! You are! Now let me up!" He said between laughs. They all had to stop for some water while Daisy contented herself with some fruits. "Daisy, don't you want some water? It'll be a long trip before we get back to the Pridelands!" Sai Flame. "Yeah, we usually don't get back until really late!" Warned Nelah. "No thanks! I'm content with me 'fruit juice', if you will." Said Daisy as she held up her huge pineapple. "Okay. Tell us if you need anything." Said Mufasa. They all looked at eachother at his remark. Daisy could be needing help any time now. And it's true as well. For right then and there, they heard Daisy gasping as she swung through the trees. "Can...you...guys...please slow down? I'm...dying here!" Flame looked at her little sister and smiled. "Well, we have 4 legs, not 2! So we are naturally fast! So deal with it!" Nelah looked up and said: "You could always catch a ride on Mufasa, but then again, Flame's right! We do have four legs, and ou do only have two! So yeah! Hope you can catch up!" Mufasa did end up slowing down the pace anyway, so that Daisy could catch her breath. Zeera was watching all this, with disgust. _That must be Rafiki's daughter. The baboon that everyone keeps talking about. Whoa. She really is pink! Ugh! There are Kiara and my tratorious son's cubs - well, Mufasa is a lion now. But still. _Now she began her plan. Hearing about Nelah's keen senses, and Flames tracking abilities, she decided to go for it. She first pulled out some of her own fur (ouch), she rolled in some mud, and staggered forward, into the path of Mufasa. "You guys! Stop! I smell something! And it's headed straight for us!" Whispered Nelah. "Yeah. I think it's coming from over there! Mufasa! It's heading straight for you!"Exclaimed Flame. "Okay! Okay! Now everyone calm down! I'm sure it's nothing. Flame, you and Nelah stay behind me. Daisy, can you climb high enough to see what that is?" Asked Mufasa. "Yeah! Just give me a few minutes. These jungle trees are too tall!" Said Daisy. After about 7 minutes, Daisy exclaimed: "Oh my gosh! It's not prey! It's a lioness! And I think she's hurt!" "The three of you stay here. I'll go check it out. And I mean all _three_ of you." Said Mufasa while looking pointedly at Flame and Nelah. And with that, he came back, with Zeera leaning on his shoulder for support. "What's your name?" Asked Nelah running up to her brother when she saw the lioness. _Oh no. I didn't think of that! Okay. Calm down Zeera. Just think of something. fast!_ "Umm, my name is Areez. What's yours?" She asked. Daisy was more expierienced in spelling, since it was she who had taught the royals how to read. But Flame and Nelah were smart. As well as Mufasa. When the heard the name 'Areez', they all noticed that it spelled 'Zeera' backwards. But they put those thoughts at the back of their minds. "My name's Nelah." "I'm Flame." "I'm Daisy." She said as she swung from her branch. Mufasa stepped forward, "I'm Mufasa." "Oh! Like King Simba's Mufasa?" Asked 'Areez' innocently. But she knew the answer to that. After all, it was her mate, Scar, who had murdered Mufasa, but it was Simba was the one who had exposed Scar, and had in turn, murdered him. _Kovu could have been king! But he threw that all away, just to be with Simba's squeaky daughter. Kiara, I think that was her name. It' has been far too long. But he is king now, and with cubs!_ Thought Zeera. Her attention then snapped back to Mufasa. He slightly laughed. "Yes, like grandpa's dad. Mom thought that since I'm the oldest, and I'm a lion, it would be nice to have a Mufasa again. So yea." Zeera leaned on him the entire trip to Priderock. She was seething the entire way. Every thing was as it was. That day when Kiara and Kovu slipped in between them, and stopped the entire battle with Simba. _If it weren't for those two, Simba would be dead, and Priderock would be mine by now. _"So, this is the legendary Priderock, huh?" Asked 'Areez'. "Yup! This is it! Pretty, isn't Areez?" Asked Flame. "Beautiful". Zeera said dryly. When they got partially up there, Kovu and Kiara saw their eldest 'cub' carrying a very tired, possibly injured lioness. "Kiara! There's something wrong! Rally the lioness! It might be nothing, but it's better to be careful." Said Kovu as he went to ask his son what happened. Mean while, Kiara rallied the lioness. "Like my mate said, it's probably nothing. But it's better to be careful. Now, Sheagra, you stay beside me. Gracie, you stay by my flank. Silver, you lead the rest of them around the canyon. That's where Kovu met Mufasa, and the injured lioness. Everything clear?" A rabble of agreeing growls greeted her. "Good. Now let's go. And _do not attack unless I say so._" Said Kiara. Kovu reached the end of the canyon, and the sight he beheld was more than surprising. It was terrifying.

**Chapter 5 **

"No! What are you doing here?! Did you not learn your lesson all those years ago, Zeera?" "I knew it!" Chorused Flame and Nelah while jumping out from Mufasa's mane. "Flame, Nelah, go to the den. Daisy, go with them. And don't you dare think of coming out, until I or your mother come to get you." Said Kovu with the most deadliest growl anyone has ever heard. This time, no one even protested. Flame, followed by Nelah and Daisy went up to the main den in Priderock. Kovu then cast a glare towards Zeera. "Why have you come back? Wait a minute? Why didn't you die?!" Zeera grinned. "Your loyal sister came for me, and brought healing herbs to me everyday. Unlike the rest of you. You left me for dead!"

"Zeera, that's not fair. You know that Kiara tried to save you! And don't try running. The lioness are already on their way here." Said Kovu. "Try 'are already here!' Zeera! Back off!" Roared Kiara. Kovu snuck a peek upward toward the canyon walls, and saw Silver, with her battle scarred face, standing, waiting to pounce for the kill. _Remind me to never tick them off._ Thought Kovu. His attention then snapped back to his mother- Zeera. "What, one lioness, your mate? What good is she?!" Roared Zeera as she pounced at Kiara. That was all it took. Kovu charged, blocked Zeera away from his mate, Kiara roared, and Silver lead the attack on Zeera. She wanted to fight her way out, but she finally realized that she could not win. She simply submitted. Her head down, and lay down. The lioness came and dragged her back to Priderock. Zeera seethed. "Kovu. You could have been king. All this could have been yours. But all you gave that all away, for this." She jerked her head at Kiara. "Zeera, I am not a king. Simba is. I am a prince. Mufasa is a prince. Kaesh is a prince. Kiara is not a queen. Nala is. Kiara is a princess. Simma is a princess. Flame is a princess, and so is Nelah. GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!" Roared Kovu. Flame, Nelah, and Daisy sat in silence in the main den watching the entire thing. "Oh", Said Nelah. "My", Said Flame. "Goodness". Finished Daisy. Then Flame and Nelah looked at eachother and started chanting:"Go daddy! Go daddy! It's your birthday! Not really! Party anyway!" Kovu looked up, and for the first time that day, he smiled. Then he looked back at Zeera. He took a look at her and said:"Take her to Simba." Zeera growled and followed Silver and the rest of the lioness, and went up to Simba's den. Simba and Nala were enjoying some buffalo meat that Simba had hunted, when they heard Silver's voice. "I'm sorry to disturb you your majesty, but we brought someone along that you might want to see." "Oh! Okay. Well, bring him in." Said Nala. Simba got up and roared when he saw Zeera. "Simba." She growled. Nala's expression was that of fear. "But you're dead." She said. Zeera laughed. "I assure you 'your majesty'. I'm very much alive." Simba stood right next to his mate. "What are you doing here? You remember the penalty for coming back. And I assure you, it still stands." "Oh! Well! Do you want me to tear a piece of my own flesh off and offer it too you?!" Simba straightened his posture, and came extreamly close to her, and whispered: "Do not tempt me. I just might commad that." Zeera simply glared back at Simba. "Why must I fear you, Simba? You are too soft. You would never demand that of me." She sneered. Flame, Nelah, and Daisy had snuck in. It had taken forever to convince Daisy to show them the secret entrance to Simba and Nala's den. Kovu had only heard of the entrance, but he had never seen it. Any way, back on track. "Why have you come back? What do you want?" Growled Simba. "Did my son not tell you? I came to take back what is rightfully Scar's. You stole it from him!" She roared as she suddenly pounced at Simba, who nimbly side stepped and instinctivly struck out with his teeth. And ironically, a chunk of flesh came off Zeera's shoulder. Flame and Nelah were about to scream, if Daisy hadn't put her hands over their mouths. But she herself was feeling a little queezy. Simba spat out the flesh and started coughing and spitting, as Silver and the rest of the pride starred on in silence. Zeera hissed and roared in pain. Simba then heard the muffled cries of his grand-cubs, and said: "Okay you three. Out here. Now!" He roared. Flame came out first, her head hung low, taking slow minicing steps, Nelah and Daisy following the same way. "Your majesty, I'm sorry. It's not the cubs fault, it's mine. I should have stayed to my decision and not have shown them the secret entrance." Said Daisy. Flame jumped in now: "Grandpa, Grandma, it's not their fault. I should have just looked after Nelah like I was supposed to. And I think that I should be trouble too." And finally, it was Nelah's turn. "Grandpa, grandma, I'm the one to be held responsible. I should have just listened to Daisy, and Flame. But I was just too curious. And I'm sorry. I should be in trouble. Not them." _Look at how they protect eachother._ Thought Simba. Then he winked at Nala and put on a serious face, and voice. "Well, I don't know. You three do know the secret entrance way now. And I guess that can't be helped. And your parents might know that you're here. So I know the perfect punishment for you." Flame and Nelah looked at eachother nervously. "None of Rafiki's tuna seaweed. For a week." Said Simba, with a huge grin on his face. Nala then took over. "Oh Simba! That's really harsh!" They all paused to look at eachother, and then started to laugh hysterically. Zeera's roar of pain then caught their attention. Simba thought quickly, knowing that the cubs and baboon didn't want to see that, and wouldn't sleep well if they did, sent them off with Nala to see the giraffe. They always thought that they looked funny with their long, awkward necks. "You should think twice before being stupid Zeera. If that's even possible." Said Simba. Zeera continued to lick away the blood dripping from her wound. Simba rolled his eyes. "Silver, can you take whiney here to Rafiki? I'm sure he can stitch this up or something." Silver smiled. "Sure. I can do that. Should I take the pride, or should I be brave and go all by myself?" Nala shoved her friend. "Oh, I'm pretty sure you can make it. It's just for five whole, agonizing minutes!" They all laughed and Silver went to carry out her orders. Daisy looked at her friends. "Well, I better go. If I know Dad he'll need some medical attention too." And with that, she skillfully swung from tree to trre down the entire rock until she disappeared into a small cave. While Zeera and Silver were walking down, Zeera showed an entirely different character. "You know. When I really think about it, I don't know why Scar killed Mufasa. I mean, they were brothers. And he would have been Simba's most faithful advisers. But no. Scar got greedy. And when Simba banished us, I just lost it." All of a sudden, Silver just stopped, and said: "Shut up." Zeera looked at her escort. "What do you mean?" "Before any lioness that wasn't apart of Simba's original pride - me. I was tested to see if I could be strong against sly lioness and lions, like you. And I passed. So you might as well stop." Zeera dropped her 'innocent lioness' technique, and looked at Silver. "What happened to your pride?" "I don't remember. First, I was playing with my friends, then, these terrible, awful creatures came. They were lions. I think. The lead lioness looked alot like you. They wrecked havoc all over the land where my pride was. She then came up to my mother, and told her to join the pride. Mom said no, and the next thing I knew, Mom was dead on the ground, blood gushing from her neck. I got along fine for the past years, but when I turned 13, I realized that oneday or another, I would have to join a pride. Then I met Simba. He gave me a chance to join his pride. I even had to battle Mufasa, just to prove that I could protect them from different lioness, or lions, with cruel, or evil intentions. Lioness like you. Now shut up!" Said Silver. Zeera looked at this young lioness. "You are very smart." Silver just looked like Zeera, and continued to walk in silence until she got to Rafiki's cave. "Rafiki! There's an injured lioness here! But you might want to balance yourself first." "Nonsense Silver. Just bring her in. Daisy can take care of her so I won't have to faint." Joked Rafiki. Silver good naturedly rolled her eyes, and shoved Zeera into the cave. Daisy almost choked on the air as she rushed into the cave right before Rafiki started looking for her. Rafiki gave her a look of disapproval, but then left to get some tuna to make some of the well known tuna seaweed wraps. Zeera was growling the entire time. Silver had to hold Zeera's shoulder in place while Daisy sewed and cleaned it. Afterwards, Zeera ended up being knocked unconsious. Silver looked at Zeera. "Okay. Awkward! I'm going back to Priderock. Before they have dinner without me!" "Okay. Be careful. Dad might stick you with his fishing spear again!" Laughed Daisy. And with that, she walked out of the cave. On the walk there, she started thinking. _What would happen if she should try that again? Would I really be strong enough? I don't want all those years of testing to be in vain. But unlike Simba, she's good at this stuff._ "Alot on your mind?" Silver jumped. Mufasa had startled her out of her thoughts. "Erm, yes your majesty. Nothing important though." Responded Silver, lowering her head in respect. Mufasa went up to her and lifted her head with his muzzle. _Oh my gosh! I can't believe this!_ Thought Silver. Mufasa stepped back. "And when it's just us, you can call me Mufasa. I never liked all that 'your majesty' stuff. But you know dad." Mufasa shrugged. Kiara and Kovu watched with amused looks on their faces. "So, would you look at that? Our Mufasa is getting himself a mate!" Whispered Kiara. Kovu looked at his mate. "Slow down Kiara. We don't know all this yet. They're just talking. Oh wait no. She just nuzzled him. I think you're right! Too bad she's not from our pride." "Kovu! I'm surprised at you! Have you learned nothing from when we mated?!" Demanded Kiara. Just then Detani came up. "Is anyone hungry? I better not have hunted all this buffalo and antelope for nothing!" Kiara and Kovu turned. Kovu used his muzzle to push Kiara's head partially around, which she understood as an order to leave. He had much to discuss with his sister. "Detani, you should'nt have saved her." Growled Kovu. Detani was taken aback. "Saved whom?" "Mom. She's back."

**Chapter 6**

**"**What? When? How?" Asked Detani. "Mufasa, Flame, Nelah, and Daisy went on a hunt, and they spotted her. She was disguised as a helpless traveller, so noone suspected her. They have never seen her before. Anyways, there was always a way that she survived. And I know that you helped her." Said Kovu. Detani avoided her brother's gaze. Even though he was the youngest, he always had Scar's intimidating glare. "So why did you do it? Why did you save her?" "I don't know-" Kovu growled and rolled his eyes. "Come on Detani. You're my big sister. I'm your brother. You can tell me." Detani looked her brother in the eyes. "She told me that if I didn't save her, she would kill you, and Storm-cloud's father." Kovu stood there, frozen. "Storm's father? Where is he? It's been forever since he's left the pride." "He's in the outlands. He sends word from time to time, but other than that" She shrugged. Kovu looked at his sister, eyes full of sympathy. "Look, Detani, I'm sorry. But we have other things to worry about. Like Zeera. And since when did she know that you had a mate? Wait. The better question, when did you even ever get a mate?" "Well, I got mated when you went off here with Kiara and you didn't come back for about a month. And I meant to tell you after the battle, but I never go around to it. And little bro, you're the only one who didn't know that I had a mate. But my mate's name is-" Detani stopped. Kovu turned around and saw his neice standing, her eyes full of anger. "My father? Who is he?" "Storm-cloud, calm down. Just stay here, and talk with your mother. She has some things to tell you." Said Kovu as he looked at Detani, and left mother and daughter alone to discuss things. "You look alot like him. Only his eyes were very house cat like. They were blue with a hint of green. And his fur was the colour of lightning. Just like yours." "Who was he? " Demanded Storm-cloud. As if on cue, Nelah and Flame ran in. "Aunt Detani, your buffalo's gonna be in the sun if you don't come down to the dining cave!" Called Flame. "Yeah! Flame and I will put it in the sun tomorrow at noon, and Rafiki said that it will be hotter than today at that time!"Called Nelah. Detani eyed them angrily. She had to go out into the sun, which was exceedingly hot that day. "You don't have the guts." "Aww, now see, you're testing us Auntie. Now we have to prove to you that we do!" Teased Flame, and with that the cubs ran off. Storm-cloud grabbed her mother and threw her into a wall. "Who was he Mom? TELL ME! WHO WAS HE?" Detani took in her protective instincts, and lunged at her daughter and shoved her shoulder onto a nearby boulder. "You pull that stunt again, I will kill you. And who does it matter who your father was. He's your father. And I expect you to respect that." And with that, she helped her daughter up, and went angrily down to the dining cave. Mufasa and Silver sat near the pond, laughing and sharing stories about their 'cubhood' "And when I was 3, there was this huge earthquake. And afterwards, Mom said that we shouldn't go near the crack in the ground, or else we would fall in, and we would grow up, and die in there. And my friend and I went near the crack a few weeks later, forgetting completly what my mom said. And ofcourse, we fell in there. We called out to my mom, and when she came, she said that she told us that we would grow up, and die in there, and she left. She really went to get some help, but she wanted to make us think that she left us there. And when she came back, she gave us the lecture of our lives. And we never went that way again." Silver said in between laughs. Mufasa looked at this beautiful lioness with a new admiration. "You know, I never thought that you would be this funny. I always thought that you were some boring, lioness. Turns out that you're funny, smart, and beautiful." "Beg your pardon? Where are you going with this Mufasa?" Mufasa looked like Silver, his dark brown eyes fullof love. "Will you be my mate Silver?" Silver looked at Mufasa. For so long, she had awaited this moment. And knew that it was happening, how could she say no? "If you can hear me, can you blink, or anything?" "Yes." "Yes you'll blink?" "No weirdo! Yes, I'll be your mate!" Exclaimed Silver. And with that, Mufasa and Silver ran off to tell everyone the great news. Storm-cloud sat seething angrily, trying her best to clean out her wound. If only Daisy were here, she could give her some healing herbs, and bandage it properly. She noticed that her cousins were trying to get away. "HANG ON YOU TWO!" She roared. Nelah and Flame stopped in their tracks. They knew that they were in trouble. "You heard about my dad. And I want you to know that I'll be going away for a while. And you cannot tell anyone." "But if you leave the pride, then you won't be able to come back! Grandpa said!" Chorused Nelah and Flame. "I know. Which is why that you must tell no one." Said Storm-cloud. "If you two don't tell, I'm talking running through the herd of elephants! I promise!" "And we can hunt when ever we want to." Said Nelah. "Fine." Said Storm-cloud. "And now, we have something to tell you." Said Flame. She looked at her baby sister, and they both nodded. "What?" Asked Storm-cloud. Nelah looked at her older cousin. "We know who your father is."


End file.
